


Rainy, New Memory

by BrokePerception



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 2.17 As We Know It. If you knew this was your last day on Earth, how would you want to spend it? Mer/Der</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy, New Memory

_If you knew this was your last day on Earth, how would you want to spend it?_

Meredith sighed, wrapping her arms around herself loosely, shutting her eyes tight, and trying to make her mind up. She slowly opened her eyes again and turned around, starting to walk into the direction of the heavy front door Derek had walked out of mere instants before. Every foot closer towards him went faster than the previous one. Throwing her front door open, Meredith practically started running towards his car and by the time Derek had managed to open his door, she cried out his name.

Derek looked up with a little smile. She briefly returned it, before creeping up closer to him until being barely inches apart, their noses almost touching. It wasn't hard for either just to lean in and touch lips. "Why not give me something brand new to remember? Why not give me more?" Meredith whispered into Derek's ear, and the two broke apart to look deep into one another's eyes. There was an unmistakable certainty visible in both pairs. Maybe lust, too.

Swiftly bringing up her hands to cup Derek's face, Meredith leaned in again and right when her lips again found his, rain drops started falling out of the dark night sky. Neither of them particularly cared as the door to the driver's side of Derek's vehicle closed and their tongues hungrily began dueling for dominance, the rain coming down harder and faster, too. Meredith's arms slowly went around his neck, her fingers simply loosing themselves into his hair.

Effortlessly picking up the dark blond surgical resident and carrying her back inside, neatly closing the front door behind them with a foot, Derek started putting more into their kiss. He'd give her something to remember… something she wouldn't dare forget.

 


End file.
